Mello and the Half Blood Prince
by Dlvvanzor
Summary: Matt drags Mello to see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince with him. Four hours early. At midnight. And he WILL make him wear the Slytherin scarf no matter how much Mello doesn't want to. SPOILERS for the sixth HP book/movie! MxM Mello POV oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Harry Potter.

**WARNING! SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER BOOK/MOVIE NUMBER SIX: The Half Blood Prince!**

"Mello?" he asked me, doing his best puppy pout with those huge green eyes that, so far, had never failed to make me do whatever he wanted.

"Matt," I reply warily. Those eyes were dangerous. He only used them when it was something he _really_ wanted that he knew I wouldn't want to do.

"Mels, do you love me?"

Crap. It was gonna be something I _really_ wasn't gonna want to do. Did he want a kitten or something?

I sighed. "Yes, Matt."

"Mels?"

"_What?_"

"Will you go see 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince' with me?"

I almost laughed. Was that all? Really? He could have asked me to go find and bring the original movie script to him and I would have done it for those eyes. Was that really all he actually wanted? Geeze. I had expected to be dragged there anyway. He was a fanboy, and so had consequently read all the Harry Potter books, and so had seen all the movies so far, and had of course taken me with him. He tried to get me to read the books, but that wasn't going to happen and he knew it.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," I said, relieved.

"...At midnight?"

Crap. Again.

Man, he knew me too well. I never would have agreed if he hadn't said and done all that puppy-eyes stuff first. And since I almost compulsively strive to make him happy...

"Yeah, sure, why not," I groaned.

His face exploded into that grin that I loved the most, and I found myself smiling a little bit too. How bad could it be, really? A few hours at a theater at a time I'd normally be awake anyway. I could spare an hour and a half for a movie, for Matt.

No problem.

"You probably want to get there a little early to get a seat, right?" Ten minutes, maybe half an hour. "What time do you want to leave?"

"Now."

I glanced at the time. "It's eight o'clock," I informed him.

"It's gonna be crowded and I want a good seat."

I could only stare at him for a minute. "But... that's _four hours_. If you want a good seat let's get there at eleven fifty and make the people move out of the seat you want."

"Mello, I don't want to terrorize innocent movie-goers."

"Why can't we just go at a normal time of day when we won't have to wait forever?" I demanded. What was so special about midnight?

"I've never gone to a movie at midnight on opening night, and I've always wanted to. And you know I like Harry Potter."

Those eyes! _Jerk_! Not playing fair!

"Can't I just steal the original movie script instead?" I begged him.

He gave me the _sad_ eyes now, the only thing that was worse than the puppy eyes.

"Mello... why would you rather go through the effort of stealing a well-guarded museum-piece than spend maybe eight hours with me?"

I gaped at him, unsure of how to answer that. "I-"

He sweetened the deal. "I'll hold hands with you in line and during the movie."

Interesting. He didn't usually let me hold his hand, and I really liked doing it for reasons I've never fully understood. Of course, I liked nailing him even more, but hand-holding had a certain novelty to it that I was almost always denied. Especially in public. We could freak out the bystanders, which is a favorite hobby of mine. I might also get to, like, suck on his fingers during the movie just to get him bothered. Plus, even without all that, eight hours with Matt is never something I would complain about, regardless of the fact that we live together.

"Fine," I finally sighed.

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

I sighed. Worth it.

"I'm going to make you wear a Slytherin scarf," he added.

"What?!"

"Deal with it. I'll wear a Gryffindor scarf. We can be the Harry/Draco slash fandom."

"There's a fandom for that?"

"Yes."

"Don't they hate each other?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

He produced a green-striped scarf from nowhere and I found it around my neck. I wasn't a big fan of it and it was... interesting... with my leather, but I suppose that if one of us was going to be Slytherin it was going to be the one in leather, not the one in stripes. Plus I kind of had the better personality for Slytherin. And I guess I had closer hair to that Malfoy prick than Matt did.

Anyway.

We didn't live far from the theater, so we were there in only a few minutes, plenty of time to be four hours early. Matt had already bought two tickets online (which meant he had known that he would be able to make me come with him). There was no one there yet.

When I pointed this out to Matt, he shrugged. "We'll have the best seats in the house."

As promised, I got to hold his hand without him putting up a fight, which was nice. I contented myself with playing with his long, thin fingers while we sat where the line would be when other people actually showed up. I had his hand on my knee, palm up, and I was tracing his lifeline with my fingernail. He shivered at the feeling, and then smiled at me softly. "Thank you for coming with me."

I shrugged. "No problem."

He took the ends of my scarf in either hand and pulled me into him for another gentle kiss. I like my scarf.

"I know it's not your idea of fun. It was nice of you."

His kisses taste so good. I mean, you can taste the smoke, but the taste of _him_, of knowing that he's right there with you? Yeah. _That _is a good taste.

Three and a half hours passed quickly, talking with him, holding his hand, listening to him ramble about how excited he was about the movie. People started arriving like crazy at eleven o'clock.

Finally, it was actually time for us to be let into the theater. We all filed in, and I made _certain_ Matt got the seats he wanted. We were in the middle of the middle row of the middle column. Whatever. I would have either picked the very front or the very back. But that's just me.

After half an hour of an annoying five-minute loop of pre-preview crap, then ten more minutes of _preview_ crap, the movie actually started. Everyone in the audience cheered when the 'dum dummmm, dum dummmmm, dum dummmmm, dum duuuuuuuuuummmmm,' theme music came on. I joined them because I knew it would make Matt smile, which it did.

So we watched away, and in all honesty, I was enjoying it. I thought Harry was really funny when he acted all high on that Liquid Luck stuff. And Ron and Hermione finally made some progress, which was refreshing, even though I don't know what she could possibly see in Ron. Everyone screamed when the hand shot out of the water and grabbed Harry, even though _everyone_ saw it coming, even those of us who haven't read the book. There were some cool fire special effects and those skeleton dudes were downright creepy.

And then Snape killed Dumbledore. What the hell? I thought Snape was a good guy. Wasn't he in the Order in the last movie? I heard people sniffling when he fell from that balcony thing, and I realized- alarmed- that I was actually crying. I glanced at Matt out of the corner of my eye, and he was full-out crying too. I squeezed his hand and he glanced at me appreciatively, and then saw the tears in my own eyes, and he smiled at me and kissed me quickly before returning his attention to the screen and Dumbledore's unnecessarily sad funeral.

Then the movie was just... over. It was good but it was really depressing, and as we all filed back out of the theater, several people were still sniffing. I drove us home, and as I followed him into our apartment I noticed I was still feeling the loss.

"You haven't read the book," Matt reminded me. "His death caught you totally by surprise." He had automatically taken my hand again, but I wasn't going to point that out.

"But it's so _depressing_," I complained. "And now Snape is all evil and Voldemort-y."

Matt smirked.

"What?" I demanded.

"You'll see in the next movie."

"What?! You mean he's not evil?"

"You remember that 'Snape-friend' sticker I wore for a while?"

"...Yeah?"

"They also had the opposite. My point is, everyone went through this. If you don't want to wait for the next movie to find out... you're gonna have to read the book."

I sniffed, following him to the bedroom. "Or go online."

He shrugged. "Up to you."

I sighed as I plopped down in bed next to him. He cuddled into me. "I hope they're done killing off characters. It's annoying." I put my arms around him.

Matt laughed.

For what, I can't imagine.


End file.
